1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sanitary fitting for attachment to a plumbing wall, a fitting body which has a hot water supply and a cold water supply and a valve means which is used for closing and optionally for mixing, the hot water supply and the cold water supply being located in a supply plane which is perpendicular to the plumbing wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sanitary fittings of the initially mentioned type are common in practice. They can be surface-type and also flush-mounted fittings; for the invention. In the known sanitary fittings there are the hot water supply and cold water supply on a supply housing which is located roughly horizontally in the installed state of the sanitary fitting and which is connected to the valve means. The valve means is located in the supply plane of the hot water supply and the cold water supply, and proceeding from the plumbing wall, in front of the supply housing. Based on this arrangement the known sanitary fitting projects comparatively far away from the plumbing wall. For certain applications, this represents a major disadvantage, especially in small shower stalls, in which there is only little space for the user.